The Unaired 12 Season
by CMSGirl
Summary: This story is on Hiatus! What if Ruthie stayed with T-bone because she was pregnant? What would happen when she told her family? How would Annie and Eric handle it? How would Martin handle? How would Ruthie handle it? Written by CMSGirl and Heavennoseven
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
T-bone walked into Ruthie's room, where she was packing her bags for the RV road trip. He kissed her and was hurt when she pushed him away. Ruthie turned and gave him one of her oh so famous pouts!  
"I just want to be alone!" she said and returned to packing and slamming stuff around,  
throwing her suitcase on the ground she slammed it on T-bone's foot!  
"Is it that time of the month again?" He asked grabbing his foot in pain and letting out a cruse.  
"Nooooo! It's not!" Ruthie growled..."NOW, GET OUT!"  
"You are jus so annoying sometimes, T-bone!" she said after a second, "Now please leave!"  
"Ruthie, what the hell is going on? You have been a real witch ever since you told Martin to leave. If you wanted him so bad why did you pick me?" he said taking a seat on her bed and showing her he wasn't leaving.  
"I'm a witch?!" she said and slapped him hard on the arm!

"I'll show you witch!" she continuing to hit him, "You're the idiot! You're the problem! It's all your fault!" she replied and then turned and left T-bone alone, running after her he grabbed her made her spin around.  
"What did I do now?" Smacking his arm she got away and slammed into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She began to cry!  
"Baby, can you please talk to me. I love you so much. Did I do something wrong? I want to fix this." He said knocking on the door.  
"Go away you...you...life...Ruiner!" she screamed slamming the toothbrush glass holder at the door. It shattered into a million pieces just like her life she thought and began to sob again!  
"You've ruined everything, T-bone!" she yelled through the door between sobs.  
He put his hand over his heart. It was breaking with each word and every sob. The only girl he ever really loved was mad at him for no reason. He turned and walked away, and went to his room and slamming the door behind him. He sat down and began to look at all the pictures he had of her.

Ruthie could hear T-bone walking away as she placed her hand on her still flat stomach. What had she done? What was she going to do? Wiping away a tear she stood and unlocked the door and walked down the hall to T-bone's door and stopped. Placing her hand on the knob she slowly turned it and walked in to find T-bone sitting on his bed holding a photo of her.  
"Hey," he said jumping up and wiping his eyes. He didn't want her to know that he had been crying.  
"T-bone we need to talk." Ruthie said looking down at her feet, "I'm starving! Do you want to go to the Dairy Shack and get a burger?"  
"Fine, but I need to know something first!" He said and bit his lower lip.  
"What?" she asked looking up.  
"Do you love me?" he asked not looking at her face  
"T-bone we need to talk and..." Ruthie said stopping in mid-sentence she ran to the bathroom once again.  
He ran after her and stood by the bathroom door. Savannah was watching them. She walked right into the bathroom and saw Ruthie throwing up.  
"Daddy…Ruthie got owwie!" Savannah yelled out.

After wiping her face with a wet bath cloth, Ruthie turned to T-bone, "Come on I'm starving! Let's go!" Kevin walked up and picked up Savannah and eyed Ruthie and T-bone knowing something wasn't right but not saying anything, he turned and walked away, Savannah pointing and smiling at Ruthie as they walked away.  
"Ouch cream daddy!" She said meaning ice cream. T-bone grabbed his keys and coat and left with Ruthie.  
"I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries, a chocolate milkshake, ooh and a hot dog with chili!" Ruthie told the clerk.   
"Ok let's talk!" Ruthie said taking a seat.  
Kevin and Savannah also went out for ice cream. They were a few seats behind Ruthie and T-bone.  
"What do you need to talk about" T-bone asked stealing her some of her fries.  
"Well...um you see..." Ruthie began, "um T-bone...Do you remember that party? Well I kinda gave you...um...not a root beer...but ah...a…ah" Ruthie said unable to finish.  
"We had a few sodas and we went upstairs to watch a movie but we ended up making out, which lead to us having sex. I thought we were going pretend it never happened." He said sinking into the booth. Why did she have to bring it up? He was ashamed he had sex before marriage.  
"Well you see...um...I...kinda...kinda...am...just...kinda..."Ruthie Mumbled, "Well um you see...we can't!"  
"Why not...we were safe and had a condom!" he said taking a sip of his root beer.  
"Um...well...I...kinda...lied!" Ruthie said, "I gave us something other than soda...I just was so sick of being the preachers kid and well...the next day when you couldn't really remember...I kinda fudge the truth...a little!" Ruthie replied looking down.  
"YOU WHAT!?" he yelled. Savannah started to cry. She didn't like yelling.  
"I...is that Savannah?" Ruthie asked standing up.  
"I got ouch cream!" Savannah said blowing the cover by running over to Ruthie.  
"What the...KEVIN?!" Ruthie screamed, "You followed us!"  
"Come on T-bone, let's go!" she said taking her hotdog she ran over to the car and got in T-bone behind her rolling his eyes.  
He didn't drive; he just sat behind the wheel, "How could you do that. I trusted you and you spiked my soda."  
"This isn't about that!" she said opening the car door and slamming it shut, she ran into the woman's bathroom and began to cry again. T-bone following her ended up smacked in the head by an old lady and back outside of the restrooms.  
"Can you just tell me!" he said from the entrance to the restroom. He was growing impatient with her.  
"You young man should be ashamed of yourself!" the old woman said hitting him hard with her purse again, "making that poor girl cry! Now Get!" turning to leave Ruthie alone he smacked into Kevin who was standing right behind him.  
"Time out T-bone!" Savannah said giving him a stern look.

After crying until she could cry no more, Ruthie opened the door to find the old woman staring straight at her.  
"I got rid of him, Deary" she said giddy like a school girl, "I hit him with my purse!" she smiled.  
"Oh god!" Ruthie muttered as she ran out of the bathroom she bumped into T-bone, who bumped into Kevin causing them to land in a pile in front of Savannah.  
"We all Fall down!" Savannah sang. After they all got up, Savannah wanted to play again so Kevin put her in the ball pit that they had just put in.  
"What the hell is going on?" Kevin stared at them for what seemed like a year.  
"Nothing!" they said at the same time.  
"I don't think that is nothing!" Kevin eyed them.  
"Were in a fight!" Ruthie said, "Can't u see that?!"  
"Ruthie, I think I know what's going on!" he grinned feeling smart  
"What do you think it is?" Ruthie asked him.  
"You passed the finals and can finish early." He could be so stupid at times.  
"Yep!" Ruthie replied and smiled, "Now can I talk to my boyfriend!"  
"Sure!" Kevin said smiling like he was so so smart.  
"Alone!" Ruthie said rolling her eyes.  
"Kevin, you need to leave for real this time. Ruthie and I need to talk alone." He said and grabbed Ruthie's hand.

They went for a walk and kept passing little babies. Ruthie began to get tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong? You don't like babies?" he stopped walking and hugged her.  
"No...that's not it!" she sobbed into his coat. "I'm...late...T-bone...I'm pregnant...I'm having a baby." Once the words were said T-bone let go of her and processed to pass out  
T-bone came to when Ruthie kissed him.  
"Are you sure...I mean we had a condom!"  
"T-bone...We kind of...didn't..." she began, "I was a little drunk and so were...you!"  
"Well, what are we going to do? I won't be able to live at your house anymore and Kevin or Martin will kick my ass…..and….." he rambled on.  
"I don't know!" Ruthie said looking up into the starry night sky, "I don't know."  
"We can't tell anyone at least not yet. I'll think of something. We better get home before Kevin rats us out." He said and put his arm around her as they walked towards the car.

The next day Ruthie awoke in T-bone's arms. They'd fallen asleep on her bed after talking late into the night. Annie and Eric stood their looking at them frowning.  
"You ok Eric?" Annie asked looking at him.  
"Yeah, but they won't be in about two seconds!" he yelled.  
"Eric, this isn't what it looks like. Ruthie was helping me with some homework and we fall asleep." he crossed his fingers behind his back.  
"No it is what it looks like." Ruthie replied. All eyes turned to look at her.  
"We stayed up late talking!" Ruthie said, "I might be pregnant!"  
"RUTHIE ANNE CAMDEN…" Eric yelled, "After, everything you learned from your Mom and me. You went and did something so stupid. I trusted you Ruthie. Ever since you got back you have been acting like a spoiled brat. Now, I don't even know my daughter anymore. You are not the girl I raised. I want my old Ruthie back, the one who was smart and caring. What did you do with her?" He sat down and put his hand over his wrist making sure his pulse was steady.  
"I'm not sure..." Ruthie replied.  
"Not sure." Annie said as she began to pace, "you had sex still!"  
"I was drunk!" Ruthie replied.  
"That's three strikes too many!" Eric said and left the room before he did something rash.  
Annie started to cry. Her little girl who she used to be a baby herself was now having a baby of her own. She looked at Ruthie and then turned and walked out of the room. Annie dealt with a lot when it came to Ruthie. However, this was just too much. "I'm going out for the day."  
Annie's crying set Ruthie off and she too began to cry. T-bone wrapped his arm around her. "Get off of me!" she said, "This how we got here in the first place."  
"I need to...Oh god..." Ruthie said between tears, "I need to...take the test." Getting up Ruthie walked over to her purse and pulled out the brown paper bag containing the purchase they'd made last night, turning to T-bone she asked," You coming?"  
With a sober face Ruthie headed into the bathroom, T-bone waited outside pacing back and forth. After a few minutes Ruthie opened the door, she had this look on her face a look he'd dreaded. "It's blue!"  
"Isn't blue good" He asked grabbing the book that came with the test out of the trash. His life flashed before his eyes. He wasn't ready for this. He worked at a ticket booth. How could be a father?  
"Well...I'm..." Ruthie began and then landed on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her. He held for a while before he spoke.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked causing her to slap his arms away, she stood.

"Am I? I? Don't you mean we!" she yelled, "I guess I'm alone."   
Running up the stairs she slammed the door and fell onto her bed. If she could only go back but she couldn't. Couldn't. Picking up the phone she dialed Martin's cell.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello." Martin said. He was babysitting for Aaron. He was also starting to see Sandy again. Ruthie was right he loved her as a friend, as his best friend for life.  
"Martin?" Ruthie said in a quiet voice that scared the hell out of him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, picking Aaron up and placing him in his highchair.  
"I did something stupid." she said, "I'm pregnant."  
"He's dead." Martin said hanging up the phone and grabbing Aaron and heading for the door.  
"Martin? Martin?" Ruthie asked hearing the dial tone. Meanwhile, T-bone was banging on the door. Ruthie had misunderstood him. He was just asking if she was going to have an abortion, keep it or give it away.  
"I'm not coming out!" Ruthie yelled, "Go away!"  
"Fine, I have work anyway. I'll see you later." He said and left heartbroken.  
"Ruthie its Martin?" a voice said from the door. Ruthie jumped up and ran into Martin and little Aaron's arms. Only after letting go did she notice that Aaron was missing a shoe.  
"Where's his shoe?" she asked wiping away her tears.  
"He always loses his shoes!" Martin replied nonchalant as he put him down by some toys that Savannah had left behind. Aaron went to work playing with the school bus. "Where is the little bastard?" Martin asked as he sat down on the chair.  
"Working!" Ruthie said as she eyed Aaron. She couldn't see herself as a mom.  
"I'm killing him when he gets back!" Martin said snapping Ruthie into the present.  
Martin's cell rang it was Sandy, "Where's my baby?"  
"Sandy, Ruthie needs my help with something. Aaron is just fine and he's playing with a school bus. We will be home for dinner." He hung up and shut his phone off and then turned back to Ruthie.  
Sandy picked up her phone after Martin hung up on her and when it went straight to voicemail she grabbed her keys and dialed Lucy's cell number.  
"Hello." Lucy said picking up. She had been on the floor playing with Savannah. Kevin was at the store.  
"I'm on my way their!" Sandy said, "Something's not right with Martin and Ruthie."  
"What do you mean?" Lucy said standing up.  
"He turned his phone off!" Sandy said, "He only does that when he's mad at me!"  
Martin and Ruthie went to Dr. John Sanderson's office. Ruthie didn't want to go alone and T-bone didn't seem to want to be apart of this. Martin had already dropped Aaron off at his dads."I don't have to go in with you, do I?" he asked.  
"No, I think it would make him uncomfortable considering you're the reason he lost Sandy." Ruthie said, "And it would make me uncomfortable."  
"Camden, Ruthie." The nurse called.  
"I'll be right here." Martin replied giving her a hug, "Thanks Martin."  
Sandy had arrived at Lucy's and they were now talking over a cup of hot coffee.  
"What could it be?" Lucy pondered.  
"I don't know but, it's something!" Sandy said just as Kevin walked in.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"I know!" they all turned around and saw T-bone. He had got off early and went looking for Ruthie.  
"What?" they all asked in unison.  
"She's having my baby!" T-bone said slouching into a chair.  
"What?!" Kevin yelled grabbing him by his shirt collar, "I told u to stay away from her.  
"Kevin!" Lucy yelled "Put him down."  
Martin walked over to Ruthie as she came out. He didn't have to ask it was written all over her face.  
"What am I going to do, Martin?" Ruthie said taking a seat next to him, "I'm only 17!"  
"I was only 17 too!" he replied taking her hand, "It saved me! Sandy saved me!"  
Sandy called Ruthie on her cell phone. "Ruthie...I...know!" Sandy said, "I think we should talk!"  
"I think we should talk too Sandy!" Ruthie said causing, Martin to grab the phone "Sandy, are you sure that's good idea?"  
"Hand it back to Ruthie!" Sandy said, "I'm angry at you!"  
"What did I do?" Martin asked.  
"Oh just take my son and not tell me. Run off with Ruthie leaving poor T-bone worried..." Sandy began.  
"T-bone! Just wait until I get my hands on him!" Martin yelled causing several people to stare. "You're not touching him!" Sandy said, "This isn't your business!"  
"It's not yours either." Martin stated.  
"Excuse me?!" Sandy said and hung up the phone.  
Martin drove Ruthie to meet up with Sandy at Kevin and Lucy's. T-bone was sitting on the porch waiting for her to return. When they got their Kevin and Martin's dad both had to hold him back from T-bone.  
"I'm going to kill you, little dickhead. You should have kept your pants zipped."  
"This is none of your business!" T-bone said turning to Ruthie, "We need to talk."  
"I don't want to talk to you!" She said.  
"We need to talk, Ruthie." T-bone said. Martin still being restrained by Kevin and Bo yelled at him, "She said she didn't want to talk to you, Fucker!"  
"Martin!?" Bo said turning to him, "Watch your mouth! I didn't raise you to talk like that."  
"No you didn't raise me at all!" Martin yelled shaking them off and knocking T-bone to the ground!  
Martin started to beat the shit out of T-bone. Savannah and Aaron looked so covering each other's eyes and holding into each other.  
"I hate you little, fucker. How could you knock her up? She had her life in front of her. Did you know she wanted to travel for a while? Now, she can't do that. Who did you think you were that you didn't need to use a condom?"  
Fighting back as best he could T-bone began to yell, "She tricked me!"  
"Yeah right!" Martin yelled punching him in the face.  
"Stop it!!!" Ruthie yelled causing everyone to freeze, "It's my entire fault! It is! It's true I gave him alcohol instead of soda!" Turning Ruthie ran away grabbing Lucy's keys she jumped into the car and drove off.  
"Wow!" Bo said.  
"Wait a minute!" Kevin screamed, "She doesn't have her license!  
Martin got in his car and went after her. He was able to get her to pull over. He took the keys away like she was a little girl." Ruthie, you can't run away from this. I tried to run away from Aaron and I couldn't. You need to go back and deal with this. I promise not to hurt T-bone. I'll help in any way I can but I think this is something you have to do yourself." He said and kissed the top of her head. Ruthie looked up at the sky and deep down she knew he was right. It didn't matter how bad the timing was. She was going to be a mom. Ruthie got in the car as she did a little part of her stayed behind. Ruthie was no longer a little girl, she was a woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After Martin dropped her off at the Camden house, Ruthie didn't go in but walked to the bus stop. She picked up her cell and called Simon.   
"Simon, Pick me up at the bus station!" she ordered him. She needed to get away and think this through.

Simon had no idea what was going and Ruthie wouldn't be arriving for a bit because, because he lived in Hollywood and the bus ride would take a few hours. He hoped his sister was ok. He would text her later to make sure she got off. Meanwhile, he climbed into bed to take a quick nap.

Lucy had put Savannah to sleep. She kissed her and hoped Savannah would never do what Ruthie had done. She then walked over to her husband who was reading the paper.  
"Kev, we need to talk." Lucy said.  
"About?" Kevin said turning the pages of the paper.  
"Put that down!" Lucy said, "I said we need to talk!"  
"And I said, about?" Kevin replied setting down the paper at last.  
"I want to move to Crossroads. We need to be are own family. I also want to maybe adopt. Since, we can't seem to have a baby on our own." Lucy turned out not to be pregnant. The test was a false positive.  
"It's just…" She started to cry. "Mary, Matt, and Ruthie can all have babies but I can't. I almost lost Savannah a few times. I can't stay and watch my sister have her baby. It's just to painful for me, "I already bought us tickets and got a small house. We are moving this weekend." She said and walked away.

Simon pulled his car up to the station, with a platinum blonde in the passenger seat beside him. Ruthie walked over to the car and smiled at him and Miss Blondie.  
"Hey Ruthie!" Simon said, "This is Candy."  
"What is she a hooker?" Ruthie whispered to him.

"No she's just Candy." he said. Ruthie got into the car shaking her head, "Nice to meet you Candy. You know my brother how?"  
"I'm an actress." she replied flipping her hair.  
"I just decided to be one when my mom kicked me out because she thought I was sleeping with the gardener, she was having an affair with!"   
"Yeah," Ruthie whispered to Simon, "She's a keeper!"  
"Why are you here?" Simon asked, "Not that I'm not glad to see you."  
"Simon...I'm...Kind of pregnant!"  
"Ooh, juicy!" Candy replied, "Is he hot? Does he have a brother?"  
"You're what?!" Simon screamed when he finally got his voice back.  
"No, he's an only child." Ruthie answered her and turned to Simon, "It's true!"  
"That stinks!" Candy replied her face falling, "A cousin? Or a hot father?"  
"Shut up, Candy!" Simon said finally.  
"How could this happen, Ruthie?"  
"They ya know!" Candy said.  
"I thought I said shut up!" Simon repeated.  
"You did!" Candy said, "But you didn't say please!"  
"I was drunk and we had sex. How do you think it happened? Mr. STD." she snapped.  
"Who's the father Martin? T-bone?" Simon asked shaking his head as he pulled into a parking space.  
"Ooh two guys fighting over you..." Candy said, "Lucky you!"   
"It's T-bone!" Ruthie replied ignoring Candy.  
"Sounds like someone I know." Candy said, "No wait I'm thinking of a steak!"  
"I never should have let you date a prostitute's son!" Simon said shaking his head.  
"This has nothing to do with that!" Ruthie said, "I spiked his drink!"  
"I do that all the time." Candy said getting out of the car, "Makes guys so much more agreeable!"  
"Simon, can you just shut up. I know I messed up but I don't need you putting me down for it!" She said and got out of the car and went into his house. Simon sighed and followed her. Candy was humming up ahead some wacky tune. His mind was racing. Ruthie, his Ruthie was pregnant, "Pregnant!" he said aloud to himself, "Expecting. Bun in the oven. Pea in the pod. Baby on the way. Mommy-to-be."

Ruthie walked into Simon's house and slammed the door to his room. She knocked Candy's hair brush off the bed and laid down. Why was Simon being such an ass? He had an STD scare and a pregnancy scare not that long ago. This was sexist. Ruthie wanted to kill Simon. Her cell ring it was a text from T-bone, She flung it out the window. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be left alone for a few days. Ruthie started to throw things around the room. She broke a picture frame, of Simon and her as little kids. She was missing her two front teeth and smiling like their was nothing wrong with the world. She missed those days when she got along with Simon. She always thought that once Simon got into girls that he'd stopped loving her and so that night she cried herself to sleep.

T-bone hadn't slept a wink! He was worried sick. Ruthie was missing. She'd left without a warning and hadn't answered any of his calls or texts. What if she had been in an accident or was lying in a ditch somewhere?

Simon didn't want to rat out his sister. However, he knew this the right thing to do. He called his house phone. It was picked on the first ring, surprising him it usually was tied up.  
"Simon!" Eric said, "We need to keep the line open." Eric's voice was filled with worry.  
"Dad?" Simon said, "What is it?"   
"We didn't want to scare you but," Eric said and began to get teary eyed, "Your sister is missing!"  
"Dad...she's with me. She's asleep in the guest room." He said feeling bad as he remembered all the times Ruthie had lied for him.  
"Thank god!" he said letting out a breath he'd been holding in way to long, "We were about to fill out a missing persons report!"  
"Why don't you fly out later? I'll keep Ruthie here, even if I have to tie her to the stairs!" Simon began to crack up at the memory.   
"Ok!" Eric said giggling a bit at the memory too, "Let me go tell everyone, Ruthie is safe. Bye Simon."  
Ruthie trudged out of bed and down the hall to find Candy sitting at the kitchen table in a baby doll nighty.  
"What are you doing here?" Ruthie asked, thinking Candy had left last night.  
"I live here!" she replied, "I was kicked out! Want some coca puffs? I hear pregnant people love to eat!"  
"Sure! Why not?" Ruthie said taking a seat as Simon rolled his eyes at Candy.   
"Ruthie?"

"Yeah?" She asked between bites. She really was hungry, Candy maybe dumb but she was right about this.  
"Mom and Dad are on their way here." he said, "You left without telling anyone?"  
"So?" Ruthie asked.  
"Oh I did that a lot too!" Candy said, "But I was with guys not my brother. Of course I don't have brother...but if I did..."  
"Candy please!" Simon said.  
"Sorry!" Candy replied back, "Just being social!"  
"How could you!" Ruthie said as she ran out of the room and hopped on Candy's bike and rode off.  
"Hey, she didn't put on a helmet. She is breaking the law." Candy said.

Ruthie pedaled and pedaled until she couldn't anymore. She parked the bike in a rack and locked it with Candy's lock! Ruthie walked over to the park bench and sat down next to an old man feeding the birds.  
"Beautiful aren't they?" he said.  
"Yeah!" she smiled.  
"Birds are lot like people." the old man said with a smile.  
"Sure." Ruthie said. "You know the gray one  
"Reminds me of my late wife!"  
"Excuse me?" Ruthie said.  
"See how she's playing hostess." he said.  
"Sure."  
"And she's eyeing her husband with dismay."  
"Ok!" Ruthie said and got up and walked away.  
Ruthie couldn't handle this she didn't want to go back to Simon's. However, she had no where else to go. Mary had her own life as well as Matt, so she finally deiced to go back to Simon's.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Ruthie said looking down; she walked down the hall and into the guest room to find Candy going through her purse.  
"Sorry, I needed a tampon. I have bad nose bleed." She said and stuck it up her nose.  
"Ok." Ruthie said and sat down on the bed.  
"You need to talk?" Candy asked, "It must be scary thinking about giving birth to a baby! It must hurt."  
"I'll talk to my sister or someone!" She said and put her headphones on and cranked up the music. Being a bimbo Candy continued to talk as Ruthie listened to her music.  
T-bone sat in-between Eric and Annie tapping his foot. He was a wreak and having the reverend and his wife breathing down his neck wasn't helping at all! They arrived at the house and all ran in. Candy was dancing to some song. "Hi ya'll, I'm Candy."  
"Ooh you must be Annie and Eric." Candy said and giggled, "Your hot Reverend!"  
"Hey Mom" Simon said walking in and hugging her. Then he put his arm around Candy. "Mom, this is Candy".  
T-bone, Annie, and Eric sat on Simon's sofa and waited for Ruthie to come out, she was in the shower. Meanwhile, Candy was entertaining them.  
"I can stick my entire foot in my mouth!" She said, "Want to see?"   
"No" They all said at once as Ruthie walked out in jeans and a pink sweater.  
T-bone flew off the sofa and pulled Ruthie into his arms, "You scared the hell out of me!" "What did she do?" Candy asked in whisper to Simon.  
"You scared us all!" Eric said walking over and eyeing her, "What were you thinking leaving without telling anyone?"  
"I just needed to get out. Everyone was so mad at me. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to keep this to myself for a bit. Now, everyone in the family knows. Mary already called and yelled at me. I know it wrong to just leave." She said taking a seat and folding her arms, "but, I just need to think." she said.  
"About?" Candy said leaning in. Every eye turned to the dumb noise blonde. Simon rolled his eyes and turned to Candy, "Let's go get some milk?"  
"But we don't need milk!" Candy said, "And it was just getting good!"  
Simon pulled Candy out of the room and Ruthie walked over and hugged her mom and dad.  
"I need to talk to T-bone alone. I'll meet in the car in second." She said.  
Ruthie pulled T-bone into the other room. "I love you T-bone. However, I need a break from you. I think you should go travel with your dad this summer. We aren't going in the RV anymore." She gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed her bags and left with her mom and dad.

The next day T-bone sat outside of the Camden's house looking out at the road waiting for his father to pull up in his Harley. He was still so confused and lost but as always he did whatever Ruthie told him to do.  
Ruthie had gone out with Lucy for the day. She didn't want to be there when he left. She loved T-bone that was the problem. It's like her emotions overpowered her common sense and judgment. It's like someone else was controlling everything she did and said. She just needed time alone to figure out her life. Was having him around what was best for her and the baby? Ruthie picked up her phone. She knew who to call in matters of the heart, she called Mary. Charlie answered the phone. It was hard to imagine that one day her little baby would be doing that.  
"Hi, is your mommy around?" she asked.  
"Ruthie!?" Charlie squealed in delight, "Guess whats I losts my tooths! I puts 'em under my pillows and toothfairys gives moneys to Meeee!"  
Ruthie smiled at his childish delight, "How much?"  
"Twos dollars for twos teeths!" he said, "I'm buying mama a diamond, Dada a motorcycles, Emma a dolly, and Grace a beary!"  
"That's so sweet. Why don't you put mommy on the phone? I think I might be coming for your birthday." She looked at the toys and picked out a truck. Ruthie heard Charlie yell, "Mommy!" and then he began to sing, "Ruthie's coming for my birthdays! Ruthie's coming for my birthdays!"  
"Mary?" Ruthie said, "I need some relationship advice!"  
"And you're calling me!" Mary said, "The girl who almost got an annulment then found out she was pregnant and then almost got a divorce because she was pregnant and emotional and thought her husband was having an affair with the nanny?"  
"I know all that. I'm talking about when you dated Wilson."  
"What about Wilson?" Mary asked taking a seat.  
"How did you deal with Billy? What was it like dating a teen dad?" She walked over and looked at the little baby clothing in the next aisle.   
"Truthfully?" Mary asked.  
"Yeah truthfully!"  
"Becoming a mother made me realize that I saw it as a game. It was like I was playing house but the baby and the man were very real." Mary said and sighed as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "I never really got it until I became a mom. And as for Wilson I ignored the stares and things people said about him but, I don't know if he did. Ruthie he lost his wife and had a baby at the age of seventeen. I truthfully was only a compaction that made things hard on him and Billy, bless his heart. And now that Wilson is getting married for real this time I think at last Billy will have stability which is hard to find for children of teen parents."  
"Do you think I can be a teen mom?" Ruthie asked, she knew Mary would be honest with her.  
"Ruthie I think you'll be the best you can be, but your only seventeen." Mary said, "I don't know if it will be enough, then again you have T-bone!" Upon hearing those words Ruthie hung up and walked out of the store. T-bone was already gone with his dad by the time Lucy drove her back home.  
She was alone and it was all her fault. Running up to her room she pulled a box out from under the bed. It contained memories of T-bone and herself. She'd ruined everything hadn't she? She only had a box full of pictures and mementos to show the baby growing inside of her. Would that be enough?  
"Hell no!" she screamed throwing the box across the room and breaking the mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ruthie laced up her shoes and grabbed her purse. She looked at her cell and saw she had a missed call. She prayed that it would be T-bone he hadn't called in a month but, it was Martin telling her to be ready to go in 15 minutes. He would be taking her to her ultra sound with Dr. Sanderson. Ruthie thought it was a little odd how supportive Martin was being. However, she let that go as she went into the bathroom to put her hair up and do her make-up. She got into the car and smelled Martin's cologne. It almost made her gag. He never wore cologne and he almost never wore such nice clothes. He had a nice pair of khaki pants on and a band new shirt. She rolled down her window to get rid of the smell. "What do you have a date or something?" She asked as they pulled out.  
"No." Martin said, "I've never been to an ultrasound."  
"You've obviously never been around pregnant women. Smells bother us!" she said sticking her head out the window, "Pull over I think I'm going be sick."  
Martin pulled the car into a 7-Eleven and Ruthie flew out and headed for the bathroom. His plans were not working out the way he thought they would. His cell phone rang it was Sandy.  
"Martin." she sobbed into the phone.  
"What's wrong?" Martin asked. He wasn't good with tears he never had been and he doubted he ever would.  
"Something is wrong with Aaron. I need you to come home ASAP!"  
"What's wrong with him?" Martin asked in concern.  
"I'm not sure. He's running a high fever and he won't even nurse"  
"How high is high?" Martin asked as Ruthie opened the car door and got in.  
"Oh god!" Ruthie said and flew back into the bathroom upon smelling Martin's cologne again.  
"102!" Sandy said.  
"That's not high." Martin said, "I have to go Ruthie's throwing up."  
Martin headed into the store and into the women's restroom, "Ruthie?"  
"Stay away from me." she said, "I don't know how much I have left in me."  
"I'm really sorry." Martin said.  
"What's wrong with Sandy?" Ruthie asked coming out of the stall but keeping a good distances.  
"Nothing she was overeating." Martin said.  
"Oh!" Ruthie said, "We're going to be late for my appointment."  
"I know come on." he said stepping towards her. Upon smelling Martin Ruthie processed to throw up all over his nice outfit.  
Martin didn't over react. Aaron had done this to him a lot of times. He went into the back seat and pulled out his gym bag and took off his shirt and put a new clean tee on. He also changed into a pair of sweat pants. This day was not turning out how he'd planned it too. Finally Ruthie emerged from the bathroom and got into the car. All the windows had to be open and she had to stick her head out of the passenger window. Once they got to Dr. Sanderson's office Martin was asked to leave. His odor was making the pregnant woman ill. No this was not how Martin had planed today.   
Sandy was beyond pissed at Martin. She hated how he played with her emotions. She rocked her sleeping son in her lap and kissed his sweaty head. She didn't want to wake him up but a friend of Johns agreed to come in special and see him. She packed up his things and headed to Glen Oak  
Ruthie was taking right back luck fully. She felt exhausted from being sick. She wanted to go in and go out but, the instant she saw the ultra machine turn on she was enthralled. There was her child on the screen, her baby. She couldn't believe how real and amazing it was. Fear overwhelmed her too.  
"It looks like it's going to be a girl." Dr. Sanderson said bringing tears to Ruthie's eyes.  
Martin jumped as soon as she got into the car, "Girl or boy?" He asked looking up from his text.  
"It's a girl." Ruthie said grabbing her cell she called Simon. Candy answered, "Hello!" "Hey can I talk to my brother." Ruthie said.  
"Sure." Candy said and then yelled for Simon, "So do you have a bump?"  
"Um ah I..." Ruthie began. She was glad when Simon answered. "Is their a reason your still with Candy?" she asked.  
"I can't get rid of her." he replied, "So?"  
"It's a girl!" Ruthie yelled into the phone. Simon still couldn't believe his sister was pregnant but now it wasn't an it. It was a her.  
"I'll cal you later, Simon" she hung up and turned to Martin.  
"Are you taking me home or not?" she asked waiting for him to move.   
"A Girl!" Martin said still unable to move, "We're having a girl."  
"We're?" Ruthie asked eyeing him.   
"I mean you're having a girl!" he said and turned on the car.  
"What's with you, Martin?" she asked as he turned in the opposite direction of her home. "Ruthie I think we need to talk." he said pulling into an empty parking lot.   
"About?" Ruthie asked.  
"About us?" he said.  
"There is no us. Is their?" she asked looking at him.  
"Are you sure about that' he asked moving closer.   
"What are you doing Martin?" Ruthie asked, "You're with Sandy and I'm well I'm Pregnant."  
"I still have feelings for you. I know you still have them for me. I hope so at least. T-bone doesn't love you but I do." He kissed her. Ruthie pulled away and slapped him hard. "Martin, what do you think your doing? You have a son with Sandy and I'm having a baby with T-bone. Do you know how messed up that is. I'm walking home." She said and got of the car and called for a cab. She started to cry why did her love life have to be so messed up?  
She knew what to do she had to get out of this place and fast Martin rarely got rejected. Ruthie had now rejected him twice. He was up for a challenge. Ruthie was waiting for her ride. She was hungry so she went to the closest fast food place. She ordered her food and sat down. She pushed her food away and broke down. She needed only one person in this world and that person was T-bone.

T-bone was sitting on the back of his father's motorcycle his teeth chattering. He missed Ruthie badly. It was in that moment that he remembered being young and dad-less. "Pull over!" he yelled at his dad.  
"What now son?" Alan asked coming to a stop.  
"I've got to go back!" T-bone said.  
"Back where?" his dad, "back to the gas station with the woman that smelled like fish. I'd rather not."  
"No Glen Oak!" T-bone said, "Back to Ruthie."  
"That's all the way on the other end of the country!" he said, "You're just now deciding this."  
"Just go!" he put on his helmet and waited for his dad  
"Ok!" Alan said turning his bike around.  
"And dad?" he said.  
"What son?" Alan asked.  
"I love you dad!"  
"I love you too son." Alan said, "Your making me cry." Alan began to run off the road. "Dad, I love you but I don't want to die with you!" T-bone said snapping Alan out of it, "Oh and Ruthie's pregnant."  
"I'm gonna be a grandpa! This is mind boggling!" Alan said. Meanwhile, Ruthie had gone home and was looking for her mom when, she ran into David on the stairs, knocking him down with her little bump.  
"Where's mom?"   
"Upstairs!" David said, "Can you feel the baby yet?"  
"No" Ruthie said and ran up to her mom's room. She didn't know and walked right in. "HOLY SHIT" she yelled as she saw her parents having sex.  
"RUTHIE!" Annie yelled covering herself as Ruthie ran out. Annie came out a few minutes later dressed.  
"Do you need something?"  
"I just wanted to tell you that you're getting a granddaughter." Ruthie said unable to look at her mother, "Did Martin drop you off?"  
"No!" Ruthie said and ran up the stairs to her room.  
"Ruthie?" Annie said running after her and she found her crying on her bed.  
"Did Martin do something?" Ruthie just hugged her mother and cried not saying a thing.  
"What did he do?" she asked again.  
"He ruined everything." Ruthie said.  
"Tell me what he did?"  
"He's supposed to be my friend and nothing more!" Ruthie said crying. "Did he hit on you?"  
"He kissed me." Ruthie said, "I need him as a friend. I can't handle anything more."   
"HE WHAT?"  
"He kissed me or tried to." Ruthie said, "Today I was so happy and he ruined it."  
"He only ruined it if you let him." Annie said kissing her on the head, "So it's a girl?" "Yea, I already have a name in mind"  
"What?" Annie asked.  
"Lilly." Ruthie said smiling and placing a hand on her little bump.   
"Perfect!" Annie said and smiled as she gave her hugged her kid. Ruthie's cell rang causing her to jump.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

"Hey, it's me Martin" he said hoping she wouldn't hang up.  
"I can't talk to you right now." Ruthie said hanging up.  
"Was that Martin?" Annie asked.  
"Yeah," Ruthie said, "I just need to be alone now mom."  
"I guess this isn't the best time for me to tell you this..." she looked down  
"Tell me what?" Ruthie asked looking up at her mother.  
"I got a call from T-Bone today."  
"And?" Ruthie asked turning her head.  
"He's coming home after the 4th. I know that's still a month away."  
"Mom can I be alone." Ruthie asked turning her head away.  
"Alright." she said and left. Ruthie turned over and closed her eyes forcing back her tears. She was alone. Really alone. Martin walked into her room.  
"I think we should talk."  
"About?" Ruthie said turning to look him in the eye.  
"Us…" he said as he played with her chair.  
"What us?" Ruthie asked.  
"I love you, Ruthie"  
"What?"  
"I love you so much, Ruthie." he said.  
"You do?" Ruthie said looking up at him. She needed to hear someone say that so bad.  
"I think you should be with me." he said.  
"You do?" Ruthie said.  
"Yes." He moved into kiss her this time she let him. They fell back on the bed and made love.  
Ruthie laid in Martin's arms as he snored beside her. She felt weird like something wasn't right with this situation. He didn't seem to care if her parents walked; he hadn't even locked the door. Savannah ended up walking in. Her parents had her stay with Annie until they got everything moved in.  
"GRANDMA...RUTHIE NAKIE...MARTIN NAKIE" she yelled out.  
"WHAT?!" Annie said running up the stairs to were little Savannah's yell had come.  
"RUTHIE NAKIE…MARTIN NAKIE." Savannah repeated.  
"Ruthie Camden, have you learned nothing. You have this poor boy in love with you. Now, you are cheating on him with Martin. I want you go get dressed and I want Martin out of my house!" Annie said shocked.  
"She's coming with me." Martin said waking up.  
"I'm going with Martin" they left the room. Savannah watched them leave before she turned to her grandma.  
"Where's Ruthie going?" Savannah asked.  
"I don't know..." Annie said and left the room. Ruthie's cell rang.  
"Hello..." Savannah said picking up; she was a very verbal two year old.  
"Hey, this is T-Bone." T-bone said.  
"The Bone!" Savannah squealed with delight. She missed T-bone, he was the only one of Ruthie's friends that played with her.  
"Is Ruthie around?"  
"She go bye-bye." Savannah said, "Bone play telephone."  
"Where did she go?" he asked.  
"Martin." Savannah said smiling.  
"What?" he started to pace.  
"Nakie!" Savannah said giggling.  
"WHAT?!" he exploded.  
"Nakie!" Savannah repeated, "Nakie."  
"Can you take the phone to your Grandma?" T-bone said still pacing.  
"No Savannah?" Savannah said crying.  
"I love you, kiddo." he said.  
"Play?" Savannah begged him again.  
"Alright we can play tonight." he said, "Please take the phone to your Grandma."  
"Ok" she said and went to find Annie, "It's the bone."  
"Hello T-bone?" Annie said taking Ruthie cell from Savannah.  
"Where's Ruthie?" he asked.  
"Um...T-bone...well you see..." Annie began sighing, "She left...with Martin."  
"You have got to be kidding me!"  
"I'm so sorry, T-bone." Annie said. She was so angry with her daughter.  
"I'm coming back tonight!"  
"You're what?" Annie asked in shock.  
"I got an early flight." he said.  
"What about your dad?" Annie asked.  
"He met some woman."  
"Isn't he getting married?" Annie asked.  
"Not anymore."  
"Oh." Annie said, "I don't know what to say about Ruthie."  
"Does she still love me?"  
"I know she does." Annie said, "I think she scared and confused."  
"Don't tell anyone that I'm coming!" he said and hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **  
Meanwhile, Ruthie was driving down the road with Martin. She watched him drive. He looks so cute with his hands beating on the wheel, as If it was a drum, they didn't even have the radio on.  
"Martin, where are you taking me?" she found herself asking.  
"You'll see." he replied grinning at her.  
"Martin, you do know I'm in love with T-Bone, right?" she asked not even sure if she was.  
"But we slept together." he said taking his hands off the wheel.  
"Martin!" Ruthie yelled, "Hands back on the wheel."  
"Martin, I hate to break it to you but you take sex very lightly. I mean you didn't even use a condom with Sandy. It never seemed like a big deal to you. I didn't think it really meant anything"  
"Yeah it did." he said pulling over.  
"Why are you stopping?" she asked folding her arms.

"Because we need to talk if you think this was nothing?" Martin said leaning in closer to her.

"Martin can you back off a little." she said moving away.

"I don't get you?" he said, "You want me and then you don't. You dump me to stay with that jerk that broke up with you by text and then you sleep with me and tell me you still love him."  
Ruthie looked down and sighed. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know how she felt, "I don't…think I do anymore."   
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"I think I need to be alone." she said and climbed out of the car. Ruthie sat down at a bench in the nearby park. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling. She had a headache from all the stress and she was starving.  
Martin went into a food mart to get some stuff to eat he too was starving. He got back in the car just as his cell rang. It was T-Bone.  
"Hello?" Martin said answering.  
"I need to speak to Ruthie. I keep calling her phone but Savannah keeps picking it up."  
"Sorry she doesn't want to talk to you. She says that you two are over." Martin said hanging up on poor T-bone. The phone rang again. Martin sighed answering it once more.   
"Excuse me?" T-bone said.  
"She doesn't want you." Martin said and hung up once again.  
"Who was that?" Ruthie asked as she got back into the car.  
"No one." Martin replied handing her a bag of chips, "I thought you might be hungry."  
"Thanks." she said and took a handful of chips.  
"EW...I hate sour cream and onion." she said and handed them back to him.  
"You do?" Martin asked, "I love them."  
"You love all foods." she said and rolled her eyes.  
"No I don't." he said, "I hate black olives."  
"Oh yea!" she said and rolled her eyes, "Just take me home"  
"Are you sure?" Martin asked, "You don't want to hang out a bit longer?"  
"I'm sure." she said and leaned back into her seat. Martin sighed and started up his car.

Ruthie fall asleep on the way back home, so Martin genteelly nudged her awake. She walked upstairs to find T-bone sitting on her bed playing dress-up with Savannah. T-bone had a necklace and a tutu on; Savannah had her little snow-white dress on and was humming a song. Ruthie stood still for a moment and then asked, "T-Bone. What are you doing here?"


End file.
